buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Myresto Mor
Myresto "Myr" Mor was an evil higher being who planned to turn the Earth into a demonic breeding farm. He infiltrated Angel Investigations by posing as a Potentate, joining their team under the alias of Jamaerah or "James" in order to prepare for his conquest. Angel and his team believed James to be their friend and ally until his true motives were revealed. Biography Origins Myresto Mor was an ancient being who existed before the creation of the Earth dimension. Myr's origins are completely theoretical; he may have pre-dated both the Powers That Be and Old Ones, and was powerful enough to frighten the Senior Partners. However, he had a sister named Rowant Mor with whom he had a sexual relationship. Rowant claimed some kind of ownership over Earth; at some point, Myr "purchased" the dimension from his sister. He took on humanoid form and created the "Jamaerah" persona in order to assist in "examining his property". "Potentate" As Jamaerah, or simply "James", Myr introduced himself to Angel, the ensouled vampire Champion of Los Angeles. He claimed to be a "Potentate", a race of warrior angels who answered to the Powers That Be. According to James' story, an army of Potentates were sent to battle the Senior Partners' evil forces during the Fall of L.A.. Afterwards, they were supposedly captured and James was taken to a hospital where he met Angel. James even managed to create an illusion of Angel's former ally Cordelia Chase to vouch for his authenticity. Angel aided James in his search for the other Potentates; however, when they discovered that the Potentates were killing humans for crimes that they had yet to commit, Angel turned on them. James sided with Angel, and battled against his former allies. As the Potentates retreated, since killing Angel was not their mission, James remained with Angel Investigations. It remains unknown how much of these events were manufactured by James and for what reason. Exposed James served with Angel Investigations for some time, forming good relationships with his teammates. However, with the arrival of former Watcher Laura Weathermill and her Monasterenser Magnaserm Polyphemus on the team, James's true purpose was revealed. His deception exposed, he knocked out Laura and escaped after tearing off Angel's hands and feet, subsequently summoning the soul-eating demon Liss to eliminate Angel and Spike while he prepared his plans to take control of this new world (Only for the demon to become angered during her attack on Angel Investigations when she realized that Spike apparently did not have a soul, although this is later revealed to be the result of Spike suffering from a 'soul flu' after he was infected by a spiritual parasite). With Angel Investigations distracted, James donated food to Anne Steele's homeless shelter, intending to prepare her residents to become new hosts for his demonic hoard. During a recent leave of absence to allow Connor to find his own place without him looking over his shoulder, Angel was transported into a possible future where James's unleashed demonic forces have conquered the world, Angel allying himself with this timeline's version of Illyria to stop James in the future while Connor and Laura try to find information about James from the newly-reactivated Wolfram & Hart. Unfortunately, both their efforts are swiftly jeopardized, Connor, Gunn, Laura and Anne finding themselves surrounded by James's warrior demons- along with the revelation that Anne will soon be killed by the demon gestating inside her-, while Angel and Illyria discover that future James has already been killed by his 'sister'. Using a gem acquired from the future, Angel was able to travel back to his time and disrupt James's physical form long enough for him and Connor to kill James, apparently erasing that future from existence. Powers and Abilities James possessed the usual abilities of the Potentates. He was apparently skilled in the use of magic; he performed a glamour which rendered him and Angel invisible to human eyes and displayed knowledge of various banishing spells. He also possessed a magical sword which burned those with demon blood. James also possessed a level of superhuman strength, great enough to rip off Angel's hands and feet with his bare hands. Though capable of appearing human, his Potentate form included avian wings and he was presumably capable of flight like his fellow Potentates. With the discovery that James was a higher being rather than a Potentate, his true power was unknown, but it appeared that he assumed a human form only by choice, regarding it as limiting, although his physical strength was sufficient to survive a fight with Angel relatively unharmed and tear Angel's hands and feet off while Angel was at full strength. So his Powers include but not limited to: *'Superhuman Strength: ' James strength as a higher being is more powerful than Vampires , Demons , Slayers and rivals that of a Higher being but his strength is neither powerful enough to defeat his sister Rowant Mor who had apparently killed him in an alternate future nor that of Illyria who rivals his sister in power. *'Shapeshifting: ' He could shapeshift into a Potentate and have all their powers, as well as shapeshift into his demonic higher being form. *'Magic: ' James is very skilled in the arts of magic he performed a glamour spell to render him and Angel invisible to humans as well as displaying knowledge of banishing spells. *'Illusions: ' James has the power to create illusions such as when he created an illusion of Cordelia Chase to convince Angel that he was on the right path by talking to his friend as well as the Powers That Be. *'Interdimensional Portals': James has the power to create portals and summon Demons from his or any other dimension. *'Teleportation: '''When Myresto was posing as a Potentate he teleported when Angel was talking to him. *'Lightning Bolts & Fire Blasts (possibly): As implied by Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles when they were having a conversation about Glorificus that all gods have these powers but being in human form severely limiting their powers *'Invulnerability: ' When Angel punched James in his stomach he barely felt it. Gallery Image:James1.jpg|James' winged Potentate form Image:James28.jpg|James Appearances *''Aftermath'' (part Two-Five) *''The Crown Prince Syndrome'' *''Immortality for Dummies' *''The Trouble With Felicia'' *''Roman a Clef'' *''Letters Home: A Jamesian Interlude'' *''Prophet for Profit, Part Two'' *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart'' Behind the Scenes *Through his sadistic personality, desires for conquest and his ambiguous relation with his sister, Myresto Mor seems to be influenced by the Roman emperor Caligula. Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Magic practitioners Category:Males Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased individuals Category:Higher Beings and Deities Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Non-canon articles